


Prince Charming

by Touch_The_Sky (orphan_account)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, it gets sadder, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Touch_The_Sky
Summary: Never in your life, you'd have thought that you'd get your knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

You remember the tales of unconditional love your mother used to tell you when you were just a small child. About brave knights, beautiful princesses and happy endings.

Your life wasn’t easy, so you did yourself a favor of holding onto those stories even as a teenager. Believing that someday, far away, fate would throw such a prince charming onto your way. There was nothing wrong in hoping for that to happen, even if it was unlikely to happen.

Years passed like mere minutes, and you were stuck in this dull life. It sometimes felt like you weren’t actually living, but just carrying on as a lifeless ghost of what you used to be. Childish beliefs long abandoned, along with a hope for a better life. That’s until he appeared. And all of those stories you threw away were proven to be true.

Your knight in shining armor gave you a hand, and with the strength, you never knew you had, you took it. Just to prove to everything bad that was thrown your way that you still have it in you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback! It's one of my first few chapter stories so it would be much appreciated.

‘’No... it didn’t go like that darlin’’’ you laughed, arms elbow deep in soapy water as you were doing the laundry. Arthur was sitting beside you, cleaning his gun. 

The skies were surprisingly clear for this part of the year, and the sun was shining straight into your eyes causing you to squint. But you honestly didn’t mind. The rays warmed the skin on your bare shoulders. It was, to simply put it, nice.

‘’Oh? Then tell me how did it go, you all-knowing mister,’’ you looked at him with curious eyes, but still focused on a pretty stubborn stain that didn’t want to wash out. 

‘’He left God knows where, but came back a whole year later,’’ he exclaimed with a hint of something in his voice. You could really place a finger on it. Maybe it was disappointment in John for leaving. Or maybe anger. Who knows. You certainly weren’t going to pry.

‘’Mhmm.’’ you acknowledged his answer with a simple hum. 

He stood up and put the gun back in its holster. Stretching out his long limbs Arthur let out a huge yawn. He walked over and kissed the top of your head.

„Sorry love, but I gotta go. Dutch’s getting more and more suspicious,’’ and with that, he walked off as you bid him goodbye with a worried smile and a wave.

His words made you worried. From his most recent stories, Dutch seemed... quite dangerous. His antics put the other gang members at risk, not to mention little Jack. Arthur also told you about him. A sweet little angel.

You had your own chores, your own things to worry about, but there was only one thing on your mind. Arthur.

He probably thinks you haven’t noticed how his cough has gotten worse and worse with time. But you did.

Your nights were spent turning and tossing around, shedding silent tears over your lover, and his friends, people you haven’t actually met, yet they felt so close to your heart. Abigail, John, Jack, Charles... You wished them all the best, hoping they would get out of this and get a life of their own, free from the grasp of a psychopath that called himself their leader.


End file.
